


Call Me Pretty, Call Me Yours

by acidhairs



Category: Jeon Jungkook - Fandom, K-pop, Park Jimin - Fandom, jikook - Fandom, kookmin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, DNA aera, Eating out, Filthy, Hand Jobs, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Lace Panties, Lingerie, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Moaning, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Panties, Panty Kink, Park Jimin Is Whipped, Praise, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Park Jimin, Verbal Sex, absolute filth, grab some holy water, jikook - Freeform, jikook smut, jimin wears lace and lipstick and jungkook is weak, kookmin, kookmin smut, park jimin in lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidhairs/pseuds/acidhairs
Summary: Jeon Jungkook is a weak man.But then again, what man wouldn't grow weak at the sight of Park Jimin sprawled out on the bed, wearing nothing but red lace panties, a velvet choker and lipstick.





	Call Me Pretty, Call Me Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I first watched the Blood, Sweat and Tears MV and saw Jimin wearing that choker/scarf and V-cut shirt I've had this very vivid image in my head of him, lying on a bed in nothing but lace underwear, a choker and red lipstick. And now you're gonna see it too.

**_Author's note: For extra immersion and to increase the filth I recommend listening to[this playlist I made](https://open.spotify.com/user/21dkmj5nq2woiix4hz34kujoa/playlist/7D0tmfvlYDaqDWJcPuomHI?si=U3muQdQ3Qhu-xOk0J3pSVw) just for this fic. Trust me, it makes it so much better._ **

***

Jimin let out a shaky breath. His fingertips fumbled around the small silver lock, trying to manoeuvre the tiny hook into one of the rings. When he heard the click, he lifted his head back up, fingers slowly gliding to the front of his throat and brushing over the soft velvet. Another small breath slipped out between his lips as he reached for the tube standing on the edge of the bathroom sink. He uncapped it with a small click, twisting the lipstick out and bringing it up against his lips. Jimin started dragging the smooth colour over his mouth, watching in the mirror as it tinted his lips a dark red that matched the colour of his choker perfectly. 

He rubbed his plump lips together, spreading the glossy colour around and pursing them ever so lightly into a small pout. He let his eyes wander over his own reflection in the mirror, taking in the finished result of the last half an hour of work. The pale caramel of his skin stood out in contrast against the bright red of the lingerie. The panties clung to his skin snugly as he let his hand run over the jut of his hipbone. His other hand reached up to push the strap of his lace bralette further up his shoulder.

Jimin let his head fall to the side, relishing the feeling of the choker squeezing tighter around his neck, his eyes slipping just a little more shut. He could feel his skin starting to tingle as the hand that had rested on his hip bone grazed over the soft skin of his abdomen, fingernails pushing the hem down ever so lightly so that the material shifted a little bit. Jimin let out a soft groan at the feeling. He could feel the blood coursing through his veins, a small sheen of sweat starting to form on his chest and forehead. His hand dipped just a little lower, fingertips grazing over the outline of his dick, tucked between the soft material of his panties and his v-line. 

Jimin choked out a breath, feeling his legs twitch. It was almost embarrassing how worked up he already was. For a week now, he had been staring at the small package that had arrived for him in the mail Tuesday morning, chucked into the corner of his room by Tae who had done the mail run that day. It had already taken him days to work up the courage and press the "confirm order" button and then it had arrived, sitting there, staring at him, mocking him almost. It was only after he had managed to bribe Hobi to leave their room to him for one evening ("Please, hyung?" "Why? What are you planning?" "I'm not telling you. What do I need to do so you'll say yes?" "Will you let me watch?" "Hyung!" "Alright, calm down. I get the computer for a week. And you buy me dinner." "Deal.") that he had dared to open it. And here he was, half-hard and panting from simply putting on underwear and lipstick.

Jimin reached out to grab his phone that was lying on the edge of the sink, unlocking it with shaky hands and opening his text conversations.

_Come to my room?_

The reply came almost instantly.

_Yeah?_

Jimin smiled. He played with the thought of sending a picture but discarded it soon enough. He wanted to see the reaction in person.

_Yeah._

He put his phone back, taking another deep breath and checking his image in the mirror for the hundredth time. Right when he opened the bathroom door, he could hear a small, almost timid knock on the door. Jimin's heart was beating in his throat as he quickly grabbed the bathrobe that was lying on his bed and wrapped it around himself.

"Come in but keep your eyes closed", he yelled, nervously fiddling with the smooth silk of the robe. 

He could hear a soft chuckle sounding from outside of the door. Then the knob twisted and the warm light from the hallway flooded in, lighting up the small room.

"Are we playing hide and seek again, Jimin-ah?", Jungkook asked, standing in the doorway grinning with his hand covering his eyes. 

A smile ghosted over Jimin's lips as he took a step forward.

"Close the door?", he said, the sentence coming out as more of a question than an order. 

"Alright", Jungkook replied, blindly reaching out behind him to pull the door shut as Jimin had asked.

For a moment, Jimin was frozen on the spot, staring at the unknowing Jungkook, standing in the middle of the room in his pyjama bottoms and an oversized t-shirt. What if he didn't like it? What if he thought it was weird? What if-

"As much fun as I'm having, did you call me here just to have me standing around?", Jungkook's voice sounded over from where he was standing and Jimin giggled nervously.

He gathered up all his courage and stepped closer so that he could put his hands on Jungkook's hips. The younger one let out a surprised gasp at the sudden action, still covering his eyes with his hand.

"I wanted to show you something", Jimin whispered, fingers pushing up the hem of Jungkook's shirt to press into his skin.

"Oh?", the younger one replied, eyebrows knotting together in confusion.

Jimin could swear his heart was going to jump out his chest but he still took a step back, untieing his robe and letting the silky material fall down his body.

"Open your eyes."

Jungkook did, letting his hand slide off his face as he slowly blinked his eyes open. A small smile was still playing around his lips but disappeared as soon as his gaze met Jimin's form. Jimin watched as the boy's mouth fell open silently, eyes growing big and simply staring at him. Jimin licked his lips nervously, arms feeling very heavy all of a sudden. Time was dripping like honey and Jimin could feel a lump forming in his throat.

"Jungkook?", he whispered, voice almost inaudible. _He hates it. I know he does_.

Jungkook was still just standing there, eyeing him with an undefinable look plastered onto his face. Jimin swallowed back tears, holding back the nervous giggle that tried to bubble up in his throat instead.

"I'm sorry, this was a silly idea", he rasped, voice thick with the beginning of a mild breakdown. "I'm gonna go take-"

"Sh", Jungkook shushed him. Jimin shot him a confused gaze.

"Come- come closer", the younger one added, slowly lifting up his arm and gesturing Jimin to move towards him. 

Jimin swallowed hard and took a few steps closer so they were face to face. He knew that Jungkook wasn't very verbal to begin with but his heart was still thumping against his chest loudly with the anxiety of the younger one maybe not liking his look.

"Does Hobi-hyung know?", Jungkook asked, eyes boring into Jimin's. 

"What?", Jimin replied, shaking his head in confusion.

"Did you tell him to stay out of your room for tonight?", Jungkook asked, voice steady and deep. Jimin was starting to grow impatient.

"Yes, but don't get what that has to do-", he started, about to throw a fuss because Jungkook was being a shitty boyfriend but was cut off by the other one hurling his body into Jimin's small frame, almost knocking them both over.

"Good", Jungkook whispered before he sealed their lips together in a searing kiss.

Jimin let out a surprised gasp, hands grabbing the front of Jungkook's shirt with the effort to find his balance again. The younger one brought his hands down on Jimin's waist, lightly brushing over the hem of the panties. Jimin felt him groan into the kiss. Did this mean he liked it? His question was answered almost immediately as Jungkook pulled away from Jimin's lips, eyes sparkling and breathing heavily.

"Do you have any idea how _good_ you look?", he whispered, pulling Jimin in closer and letting his hands wander from the older boy's waist down to the soft curves of his butt, slightly squeezing it and running his fingers over the lace. Jimin could feel himself blushing.

"Just good?", he whispered, a small smile forming on his lips. Jungkook snorted and shook his head.

"Incredible, exquisite, delicious", he cooed, pushing Jimin into him. The older boy bit back a moan at the feeling of the hardness in Jungkook's pants against his hip bone. _Thank God, he likes it_.

"When did you get this and why didn't _I_ think of this before?", Jungkook mumbled, one hand coming up to Jimin's face, cupping his cheek and running the pad of his thumb over Jimin's lower lip. The older one let his mouth fall open, staring back into Jungkook's eyes.

"It arrived two days ago. Thought you might like it", he keened, slowly closing his red lips around Jungkook's finger. The colour left a little stain on the younger's digit.

" _Like_ it?", Jungkook breathed, slowly pulling his finger away from Jimin's mouth, watching as a small trail of spit followed it. "Fuck, Jimin, you're already pretty as it is but this ... this is-", he pressed out between gritted teeth, Jimin's heart pumping faster at the compliment.

"Yeah?", he whispered, licking over his lips and biting down on his lower one.

"I'm just hoping that all the hyungs are busy and not listening because this will take a while", Jungkook groaned and with that, he pushed Jimin back, the boy's leg's hitting the bed, making him fall back. Jimin giggled, crossing his legs on instinct and letting his head fall back.

He felt Jungkook's hands on his knees, pushing his legs back open and crawling between them. Jimin propped himself up on his elbows, eyes meeting Jungkook's in an intense stare.

"I could eat you up", Jungkook breathed against Jimin's lips, the younger one sucking in a sharp breath at his words. He pushed up his head and closed the distance between them, catching Jungkook's lips in a sweet kiss. The remained like this for a short moment, just lazily licking into each other's mouths, occasionally letting out a gasp, a soft whimper. Jungkook pulled away, way too soon in Jimin's opinion, eyes flickering over his features and down to his mouth.

"God, your lips", he groaned, reaching up a hand to brush his fingers over the red lipstick that was now smeared over Jimin's mouth. The older one looked up at him through hooded eyes, chest heaving.

Jungkook's fingers wandered from his lips down his jawline to stroke over the soft velvet of Jimin's choker. Jimin could feel goosebumps forming on his chest.

"So pretty", Jungkook whispered, hand lightly squeezing the column of Jimin's neck. A soft moan slipped out between Jimin's lips, eyes falling shut at the feeling. The younger boy's hands started roaming all over his body, a finger brushing over Jimin's nipple, still covered by the red lace. The older boy let out a little hiccup.

"You have to wear this one day. You know ... in public", Jungkook cooed, fingers hooking themselves under the bralette and pulling it up slightly to reveal Jimin's chest. Jimin writhed under Jungkook at the idea of it. He'd do it. Anytime.

"Though I'd probably not be able to keep my hands off of you", the younger one continued, softly rolling Jimin's nipple between his index finger and thumb, relishing the soft whines that tumbled from Jimin's lips.

"Would have you sit in my lap ..."

Another squeeze to Jimin's nipple followed by a sharp gasp.

"Slowly run my hand over your back without anyone seeing ..."

A soft nibble at Jimin's throat, right under where the choker was clinging to his skin.

"Feeling you up like the pretty boy you are", Jungkook finished his sentence, letting his hands wander down to where the panties where smoothly clutching Jimin's hips. Jimin arched his back up at the praise, hips grinding into Jungkook's and mouth falling open with another whine escaping his throat. Jungkook had barely touched him and yet he felt like his entire body was on fire.

"Already so needy?", Jungkook chuckled, voice low with arousal. 

"You're one to talk", Jimin squeezed out, underlining his sentence with a slow thrust of his pelvis against Jungkook's visible hard-on, a sultry smirk appearing on his face.

Jungkook let out a muffled growl, hands pushing Jimin's hips into the mattress and grinding down his hips into the older boy's.

"Fuck", he hissed, repeating the action to take off some of the pent-up frustration that had been building up at a rapid pace ever since Jimin had told him to open his eyes. Jimin's legs immediately came up to wrap themselves around Jungkook's back, trying to lock him in place to urge him to continue his actions.

And Jeon Jungkook was a weak man. But then again, what man wouldn't grow weak at the sight of Park Jimin sprawled out on the bed, wearing nothing but red lace panties, a velvet choker and lipstick.

"Too many clothes", Jungkook mumbled against Jimin's throat, quickly sitting back up to pull his shirt over his hands.

Jimin's hands immediately came to rest on his stomach, stroking over his abs and up his waist. Jungkook smiled, a light-headed chuckle leaving his lips.

"Patience", he whispered, taking Jimin's hands in his and kissing his palms sweetly. Jimin could feel his throat growing tight at the softness of the action.

Jungkook quickly got off the bed to rid himself of his pyjama bottom's, black briefs clinging to his muscular thighs as he just stood there, taking in the sight in front of him. Jimin's hair was completely dishevelled, lipstick smeared over his cheeks and down his chin. The bralette had slid up his chest, puffy nipples peaking out just below the hem while his panties did very little to no job at hiding his visible erection. Jungkook couldn't help but let out another incredulous laugh, shaking his head in disbelief. How on earth was this even real and what had he ever done to deserve it?

Jungkook snapped out of his awe when he heard a strangled whine sounding over from the bed. His eyes met Jimin's and then darted down to the boy's hand on his crotch, slowly rubbing over his lace-clad dick. Jungkook was back at the bed in no time, hands spreading Jimin's knees open while his eyes were still transfixed on Jimin's small hand rubbing over himself.

"Jungkookie", Jimin breathed out, glazed eyes wandering over the younger boy's body, hips bucking up into his own hand. Jungkook could have come right there. He dug his nails into the skin of Jimin's thighs instead, tearing away his gaze from the boy's crotch to meet his eyes.

"Tell me what you want", he hummed, hands sliding down Jimin's thighs and coming to rest on his hips. Jimin's hand was still squeezing himself, a small wet spot forming on the hem of the panties. He whimpered softly.

"Touch me?", he rasped, sentence once again coming out as more of a question than an answer but Jungkook was more than willing to comply. He softly took Jimin's wrist, lifting it off and dropping his arm on the bed. He let out a muffled groan at how pliant Jimin already was. The older boy had his eyes half closed, lips open just enough so that his hot breath could flow in and out.

Jungkook slowly slid his hand under the hem of the red lace panties, fingertips brushing over Jimin's dick. Jimin choked back a moan.

"You're so hard already", Jungkook groaned, partly because he knew what those words did to Jimin but also because he couldn't help the wave of heat rushing down to his own crotch at the thought of Jimin falling apart beneath him because of the slightest touch. Jimin mewled at his words, hips rutting up on their own accord. 

Jungkook continued to just softly graze his fingertips over the sensitive skin of Jimin's shaft, the older boy's gasps sounding like music to his ears.

" _Please_ ", Jimin whined, legs twitching with the effort of pushing his hips up. Jungkook finally wrapped his hand around Jimin's leaking hard-on, languidly stroking it and dipping his index finger into the slit, already wet with precum. 

"Ngh", Jimin groaned, hands clutching the sheets and back arching off the bed. Jungkook leaned forward, grabbing Jimin's neck with his free hand and forcing the older boy to meet his eyes.

"Feel good?", he cooed, lips grazing over Jimin's jawline.

"Y-yeah", Jimin whimpered, hips continuing to snap up, fucking himself into Jungkook's fist, precum smearing itself over the younger boy's palm.

"Hmm ... so wet for me", Jungkook hummed, teeth sinking down into the tender skin of Jimin's neck. A loud whine escaped Jimin's throat as Jungkook squeezed just a little harder around him.

"Jung- _kook_ ", Jimin breathed, eyelids fluttering shut and mouth hanging open with heavy breaths.

"Yeah?", Jungkook mumbled against his skin, sly grin forming on his lips as he pretended that he didn't already know what was about to come.

"This- you're gonna-", Jimin tried to get out, body writhing under Jungkooks touch and hips bucking up quicker than before.

"I'm gonna what?", Jungkook kept pushing, thumbing Jimin's slit as he licked a broad stripe over the boy's throat right under his choker, the velvet material growing damp with his spit.

"Fuck, Jungkook", Jimin whined, heat coiling in his abdomen and he was close, _sososo_ close, just a little more. "Oh, I- I'm com-", he groaned, teetering so close on the edge.

Jungkook moved his hand to wrap around the base of Jimin's dick, pulling away with a wicked grin and watching as Jimin's expression scrunched up, his hips lifting off of the bed without getting what he so desperately wanted. A strained whine escaped his lips as his body fell back down on the bed, chest heaving while his flushed dick twitched heavily in Jungkook's fist.

"Unfair", he hiccuped, draping his arm over his eyes dramatically and letting out another shaky breath.

"You're calling _me_ unfair? What about before when you called me to your room and greeted me wearing these absolutely _illegal_ panties, hm?", Jungkook laughed, hand slowly pulling away as that boy gathered himself again.

"It worked, didn't it?", Jimin giggled, still a little breathless as he was reminded of his painful arousal again when Jungkook pulled back his hand.

Jungkook didn't reply, a hungry look sparking up in his eyes at Jimin's dishevelled state.

"Turn around", he hummed, giving Jimin's knee a light slap.

The older boy grinned knowingly, rolling over on the bed and pushing his ass back out. He hooked his chin over his shoulder, watching as Jungkook lowered himself, groaning when he felt the younger boy press his still brief-clad cock against the plump flesh of his cheek.

"Can you- please take those off", he whimpered, burying his face in the crook of his arm.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you", Jungkook huffed, rolling his hips down against the small of Jimin's back again. Jimin didn't reply but just let out a groan.

Jungkook reached down, not yet fully taking his briefs off but simply pulling himself out, giving his dick a few short squeezes. A shaky breath left his lips as he continued his movements, having been painfully hard for what felt like an eternity now. He watched the muscles of Jimin's back move as the older boy turned his head around to see why it was taking so long. Jimin could feel the breath hitch in his throat at the sight.

"What? Don't you believe me when I say that you look incredible?", Jungkook scoffed, eyes glistening as he flashed Jimin a toothy grin. The older boy just chewed on his bottom lip, eyes still fixed on Jungkook's hand squeezing himself.

He let go of himself, pushing his briefs down his legs a chucking them away with his foot.

"Hands and knees", he whispered, palms massaging the back of Jimin's thighs. Jimin complied with a soft whine, scrambling up and letting his head dangle between his arms.

"God, those panties", Jungkook groaned, hands immediately grabbing hold of Jimin's ass, massaging the soft moulds between his fingers. Jimin pushed back against the touch, panties riding up at the movement. Jungkook slowly hooked a finger under the string that was nestled between Jimin's cheeks, pulling it away only to let it snap back. The older boy let out a gasp.

Jungkook moved further down on the bed, bringing his face level with Jimin's backside, hands still kneading Jimin's skin. He ran a finger down between the cheeks, applying just enough pressure to make Jimin shake ever so lightly. Without wasting another minute, the younger boy brought his face forward, nosing against the soft material of the panties and exhaling a hot breath against Jimin's taint.

"Jungkook, _please_ ", Jimin whined, pushing his hips up further in an attempt to get Jungkook to touch him.

"I love it when you get all whiney and start begging. Do it again", Jungkook hummed, finger slowly pulling aside the panties to reveal all of Jimin.

"Please, Kookie, _come on_ ", Jimin babbled, as if Jungkooks words had opened the floodgates.

Jungkook brushed his lips over the skin right beneath Jimin's cheeks, flicking out his tongue. He knew it was driving the older boy crazy and he loved it.

"Stop _teasing_ ", Jimin groaned, feeling the sweat forming on his back with how tense he was.

"That's not polite now, is it?" Jungkook grinned, sneaking a hand under Jimin's hips and giving his dick a short squeeze.

"Ngh, p-please", Jimin mewled, arms growing weak with the strain of holding himself up.

"Alright. You're lucky that you're so pretty", Jungkook hummed, bringing his lips down to where Jimin most wanted them. The older boy let out a whelp, arms finally giving out as he fell face forward into the soft sheets. That only urged Jungkook on, tongue pushing past Jimin's rim and hands pulling his already red cheeks apart.

" _Fuck_ ", Jimin moaned, pushing his hips back and reaching a hand down to touch himself. 

Jungkook pulled back, tutting and giving Jimin's thigh a small slap.

"That's my job", he mumbled, waiting for Jimin to let go. He did.

"Good boy", Jungkook cooed, leaning down to lick back into Jimin. The older boy was already falling apart beneath him, high pitched whines tumbling from his lips and his legs shaking with pleasure.

Jungkook brought his hand up, circling his index finger around Jimin's entrance and slowly pushing the tip in.

" _Yes_ ", Jimin keened, hands knotting themselves into the sheets.

Jungkook continued to push forward, bringing his mouth back, completely focused on Jimin's reaction, breathing in every small gasp and moan that dropped from the boy's lips. All of a sudden, Jungkook disappeared and Jimin let out a confused groan. Two hands grabbed his hips, turning him around and Jungkook was all over him again, hands running up his sides, one of them grabbing hold of Jimin's ass again while the other moved up to his mouth.

"Open", Jungkook growled, eyes blown wide and face flushed a deep red. It was in that moment that Jimin made a mental note to himself to definitely wear the lingerie again. Every day, if necessary.

He complied, letting Jungkook slide his fingers into his mouth and closing his lipstick-stained lips around them. Jimin hollowed his cheeks, hooded eyes flickering up to meet Jungkook's as he continued to suck, putting on a show for the boy above him. Jungkook let out a strangled moan, pulling his digits back out hurriedly, a string of saliva falling from Jimin's plush lips. Jungkook had only so much self-restraint left and it was quickly falling apart with the way Jimin writhed underneath him.

"Don't hold back", Jungkook mumbled, pressing his lips to the corner of Jimin's mouth as he pushed to fingers inside. Jimin's mouth fell open, back arching up and toes curling in on themselves. He seemed frozen for a minute, only when Jungkook started wriggling his fingers did a high-pitched squeal break past his lips. All the air rushed out of Jimin's lungs, hands flying up to grab hold of Jungkooks soft locks.

"M-move, _please_ ", he squeezed out, giving Jungkook's hair a harsh tug.

Jungkook grinned against his skin, nibbling on it only to let it ping back against Jimin's neck as the started twisting his fingers in and out of the boy, searching.

"Ah", Jimin hiccuped, body curling up in Jungkook's arms as a tremble ran through him. _Found it_.

Jungkook continued to thrust his fingers into the spot, teeth grazing Jimin's collarbones, nibbling the material of the bralette and leaving a line of purple hickeys along the hem.

"Faster, _faster_ \- please", Jimin whined, head tilting back and pressing into the sheets. The soft lace of the panties was bunching up around his hip bones, brushing over his sensitive dick in the most agonizing way. Jungkook's other hand grabbed the back of Jimin's leg, bending it up to grant his fingers better access.

"God, I love that I can bend you any way and you just _take_ it", he growled, grinding his hips down for the hundredth time this evening, the tip of his dick leaving a wet trail of precum on Jimin's panties. All of this was sin, pure fucking filth and Jungkook _lived_ for it.

"Yeah, yes, _there_ ", Jimin yelled out as Jungkook kept pushing his fingers in and out of him, picking up the pace with Jimin's wrecked moans.

"So pretty for me, so good", he cooed, capturing Jimin's lips in a slow and heated kiss. He could feel the older boy's whimpers vibrate against his mouth and Jimin's hand shot up to squeeze his arm warningly. Jungkook let go of his leg only to wrap his hand around Jimin's dick, not even bothering to remove the panties first.

"Come on, Jiminie", he whispered against the shell of Jimin's ear, giving it a tentative lick. Jimin's back arched up, bright lights exploding behind his eyelids as Jungkook moved his hands faster around, inside, touching all the places that pushed his buttons.

"So beautiful", Jungkook breathed hotly against Jimin's neck and then Jimin was coming. Hard. 

His eyes rolled into the back of his head as his back lifted off of the bed, Jungkook's lips landing on his just in time to swallow the loud whine that ripped from his throat. Jungkook held his small, flushed body tight as Jimin continued to writhe underneath him, ropes of white coating the small space between their bodies. Jungkook bit down on Jimin's lip, feeling his walls tighten around his fingers. He could feel his dick heavy between his legs but this wasn't about him, this was about Jimin. Just about Jimin.

"Holy shit", Jimin coughed, quick breaths leaving his chest while he stared up at Jungkook, pink-cheeked and red-lipped.

"Holy shit, indeed", Jungkook smiled, looking down and seeing the white stains on Jimin's bralette. _Fuck_.

Before he could notice, Jimin's hand had snuck between them, small thumb pressing into the head of Jungkook's dick.

"You always take such good care of me", Jimin whispered, circling his fingers around Jungkook.

"Yeah?", the younger boy breathed, hips bucking into the touch immediately.

"Yeah", Jimin replied, licking over his lips as he slowly pushed Jungkook up into a kneeling position on the bed. The younger boy let his hooded gaze rake over Jimin's body, the bruises littering his neck where the choker was still resting snugly against his Adam's apple. And Jimin's lips, those god damn lips, coated in spit and lipstick, slowly opening and taking Jungkook into his mouth.

"Oh", Jungkook groaned, hands tangling themselves in Jimin's soft hair, giving him a reassuring squeeze as he sunk down lower. Jimin did his best to keep looking up at the younger boy, black eyes searching for Jungkook's while his lips stretched around his dick. A small hand came to rest on Jungkook's thigh, giving it a little squeeze to let him know that it was okay.

That was all Jungkook needed, his last bit of self-restraint falling apart with Jimin's mouth, _filthy, pretty, plush_  mouth, around him, snapping his hips forward, his own mouth falling open with a low moan as he thrust into Jimin's hot throat.

He forced himself to look down, taking in the sight of Jimin's lips stretched around him, lingerie still moving smoothly against his skin as he tried to hold his head as still as possible.

"You're pure _sin_ ", Jungkook moaned, hips moving faster, chasing, chasing, _chasing_. His thumb pulled down Jimin's lower lip, letting it pop back against his dick and his head fell down onto his own chest.

Jimin let out a muffled moan, drool bubbling out from the corner of his mouth as he swallowed around Jungkook. 

"Oh f- _uck_ ", Jungkook choked out, hips lunging forward, not being able to hold back any longer as he came, Jimin's lips still sealed around him tightly as the older boy let out another soft keen, eyes slipping shut. Jungkook rode out his orgasm, gently, almost apologetically massaging Jimin's scalp as he buried himself down the older boy's throat.

When Jimin let out a small sigh, Jungkook snapped back into reality, pulling out of Jimin's mouth, immediately coming down to cup Jimin's face in his hands.

"Are you okay?", he whispered, thumb swiping over Jimin's lip as the other looked back at him, eyes glazed and cheeks flushed.

"Mhm", Jimin hummed, moving closer to give Jungkook a soft kiss. Jungkook smiled, kissing back just as tenderly.

He pulled back, staring into Jimin's eyes and giggled like an idiot. Jimin joined his laughter and they toppled over, falling back on the bed. Jimin curled up against Jungkook, nestling his face in the crook of the younger boy's neck, breathing in his scent and humming contently. 

"That ... was-" Jungkook started, not finishing the sentence as he struggled to find the correct adjective.

"Kinky?", Jimin giggled against his chest.

"Yeah. Yeah, that", Jungkook laughed, arms wrapping tightly around the smaller boy's frame.

"Noted", Jimin whispered, smiling dumbly as he pushed Jungkook's hand to the hem of his panties. Jungkook chuckled, fingers stroking over the lace.

"They're kind of ruined now, though", Jimin mumbled, eyes already slipping shut from the exhaustion.

"I'll buy you new ones. As many as you want", Jungkook cooed, hand coming up to stroke over Jimin's head.

"Yeah...", Jimin sighed, slowly dozing off in Jungkook's warm hold. The younger boy's chest felt tight with a wave of affection rushing through him.

A loud knock sounded against the wall and they both jumped, Jimin's eyes flying open in confusion.

" _Two_ weeks! I get the computer for two weeks and you're both buying me fucking dinner", Hobi yelled from outside, as Jimin and Jungkook burst out into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Well. That just happened.


End file.
